Slender Mane: Intertwined Fates
by Pegasister Productions
Summary: Footage of something Sinister is delivered to Ditzy-Doo one day that brings her into a world of Secrets, Lies and Something Wicked within Ponyville., Now she must uncover what is Slender Mane and try to find her Missing Friends. The Start Within is a Prologue.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello this is my First Fic which is a take on the Slender Mane Mythos it takes place Mostly in EverFree Forest and Ponyville and serves as a Prologue to another Fic I have planned after this one.**_

_**I wanted to try something new other than Cameras so I decided ponies use Holosphere's which are just like Cameras except they use Magic to record events.**_

_**They are able to latch onto a surface or a pony for filming etc.**_

_**Think of them as small crystal balls that film :P.**_

_**Anyway I did research and Sethisto wrote of Slender Mane I in no way am no way trying to step on his toes with this it is my own Mythos.**_

_**Also I didn't get to read seths Slender Mane it was taken down which was a bummer.**_

_**Slender Man belongs to Something Awful forums user Victor Surge.**_

_**And style this fic takes place in mostly belongs to Marble Hornets.**_

_**Last My Little Pony Belongs To Hasbro.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Holosphere.1. Active - EverFree Forest - Two Months Ago.**_

* * *

" Whoooo!...did you see that! " Zig-Zag chuckled to the Holosphere as his white mane was blown back with excitement his dark blue eyes wide as the moon above.

" No...what happened? " A soft voice spoke the Holosphere tilting a bit to the side causing Zig-Zag to frown in annoyance.

" Really?...You didn't see me just scare away that Ursa Minor with my brute strength? " The Colt huffed his eyes filled with a sense of accomplishment unfulfilled.

" No sorry...it's just I thought I saw something was filming that., besides Ursa Minors wouldn't be afraid of you." The voice giggled as it continued to walk down the trail deeper into the wicked looking woods the Holosphere catching all.

" It was a Ursa Minor Silver-Star..." The sphere did a zoom in on the young Colts face his coat a Dirty Gray color as he flashed a smirk on his lips.

" To be honest it might have even been a Major..." Zig-Zag chuckled playfully never seeing a black tentacle wrap tightly around his neck from behind suddenly squeezing hard.

" Z-Z! " The young mare behind the Sphere screamed in horror the sphere fading to black.

* * *

Crackling like thunder could be heard all around as nothing but darkness started to come back into view the sphere slowly beginning to boot up again this time outside what looked like a burned down barn.

" My name is Silver-Star...Oh...oh Celestia he's here..." A young Mare with a White Coat and Golden Colored Mane whimpered softly staring into the sphere she held in her hooves.

" I...I don't know what he is but he's not a pony...Zig...he's...dead. " The Mare sobbed softly barely above a whisper tears gently flowing down her cheeks as a low drumming sound could be heard in the distance.

" Please whoever finds this don't let him..." The sphere flickers in and out of focus as the screen turns into static the sounds of screaming echoing through the non-visable screen of the sphere.

* * *

_**Holosphere.1. Restarting from Begining.- Ponyville- Two Months Ago.**_

* * *

" This is going to be Awesome!...Zig-Zag and I are going to have a camping trip in EverFree Forest for the weekend..." Silver giggled into the sphere as she placed it upon her dresser packing her saddle bag with many items.

" Sure I'm bummed Ditzy-Doo couldn't come with us but she had to work this weekned...you know how she is sooo Derpy. " Silver sighed with a smirk as she quickly gazed around in a lost fashion.

" Now where did I put that map..." Silver spoke under her breath as she trotted off-screen gently., crackling noises slowly entering the room the screen skipping in and out of focus the figure of a tall pony barely in view stands beside the saddle bag.

" I found it! " Silver trotted back on-screen as everything returned to normal within the sphere., before she slid the map into the saddle bag gently.

"...Hmmmm. " Silver suddenly looked worried her face filled with unease and dread before she galloped over to the sphere turning it off.

* * *

_**Holosphere.?. Active- ? - ?**_

* * *

The screen of the sphere fades in and out of light and darkness the sound becomes distorted and deep as if being thrown through slow motion.

The screen slowly comes into view though the colors are inverted anything on-screen looks flash colored or a dark black color.

Two Ponies walk into view of the screen looks of worry on their faces.

" I...Him...the...shadows. " The first pony speaks as her voice is cut off by distorted sounds.

" Pinkie Pie Don't Worry he's nothing but an Old Mares Tale...trust me. " Twilight Sparkles voice was perfectly audible though her frame was distorted.

" But...Night...He stands outside my...Scared..." Pinkie speaks in a deep tone the sphere further distorting her image.

" It's ok I promise just go home and get some rest I'll cast a protection spell on you just in case. " Twilight Giggled as Pinkie leaned over hugging her tightly.

The screen Distorts completely as a loud screeching sound can be heard.

Suddenly the screen is back to normal with sound intact.

Twilight sits alone in her study a look of worry on her face as she gazes down in sadness.

" What have I done..." She whispers aloud in a soft voice filled with sorrow and regret., A Dark Shadowy Figure flashes behind her for only a split second before fading away.

The screen suddenly fades to black.

* * *

_**A/N: Speaking of Prologues above this chapter is one the next will be Chapter.1. I hope you enjoy if you did please R&R.  
**_


	2. Chapter 1 Ditzy Day One

_**A/N: I Couldn't get sleep tonight so I decided to post chapter one I hope you all enjoy here is to the Night owls of the world.**_

* * *

_**Holosphere.D.D.1. Active - Ditzy Doos' Room.- Present Day.**_

The Holosphere flicks on Normally as Ditzy Doo stares blankly at the screen her honey colored eyes at a certain odd angle.

" Hmmm...It's glowing I hope it's on if not then maybe Twilight will know how to record with these things..." Ditzy sighed shaking her head side to side gently as a knock on the door could be heard behind her.

" Oooo...My Muffins are here! " Ditzy giggled trotting off-screen happily before everything flickered back to black.

After a few flicking images inside the sphere a picture appears once more as Ditzy smiles at the screen with muffin crumbs covering her face cutely.

" Okie Dokie I got my Muffin fix for the morning...umm what was I going to talk about? " Ditzy dazed off into the distance for a second before snapping back into reality.

" Oh yeah!...I got delivered like a box full of these Holo-a-jigs late last night." Ditzy Blushes looking embarrassed for a second as she rubs a hoof against the back of her head slowly.

" Hehe...kinda thought they were Bon-Bons at first and totally almost chipped a tooth. " The Grayish Blue Mare giggled aloud sheepishly before getting back on point.

" Anyhoo...these sphere things have recordings in them but they're all labeled weirdly...Like I have Three labeled Number One and a few labeled with scribbles..." Ditzy sighs shaking her head confused.

" I just grabbed Two last night at random and watched them...and what I saw was...ummm...weird ? " The Mare bites her lower lip gently taking in a deep breath before continuing.

" One shows my old friend's Silver and ZZ in trouble looking really scared and the other is just um...like out of focus and stuff. " Ditzy shrugs on-screen as her hood reaches off to the side retrieving a muffin as she takes a bite out of it slowly.

" Om..om...well...nom...Twilight told the Town like a few months ago Silver and ZZ left Ponyville to Canterlot cause the Princess had a job for them." Ditzy swallows the last bit of muffin in her hoof as she gazes towards the screen.

" I know Twilight would never lie and ZZ and Silver are probably just sending me this box as a joke but for some reason these first two spheres make my stomach hurt..." Ditzy sighs in a beaten tone before burping on-screen as it fades to black.

* * *

_**Holosphere.D.D.1. Active- Ponyville- Present Day Afternoon.**_

The screen flickers back on bouncing up and down in a frantic motion as many ponies pass by some casting odd looks towards the screen before carrying on with their day.

A White Mare with a lovely Violet Colored Mane suddenly pops up in front of the screen with a look of distaste across her face long lashes batting slowly.

" Ditzy Darling why do you have an orb of light stuck to your forehead? " The Mare asks in a proper accent the look of confusion still apparent on her face.

" Oh it's a Holo-Thingy I'm recording a video Rarity! " Ditzy's Voice giggled aloud sweetly as Rarity just casted a Hmmm." Look towards the screen.

" Oh I see well honey it is rude to film ponies without permission..." Rarity spoke up yet only had Ditzy cut her off.

" Um Rarity I wasn't trying to film you um...you just kinda popped up in front of me..." Ditzy spoke up as the other Mare just bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes.

" Hmmm...I suppose you're right I do apoligize...ahem. " Rarity looked embarrassed before a sigh could be heard the sphere clicking off.

* * *

The Screen clicked back on quickly as a Yellow Pegasus was seen watching Butterflies fly around in a dreamy state.

" Can I film you Fluttershy!? " Ditzys voice yelled out loudly from across the way frightening off the Butterflies as Fluttershy casted a sad look towards the screen.

" Hehehe...sorry..." Ditzys voice rang out in a lower tone before the screen clicked off.

* * *

_**Holosphere.13. Active-Ponyville/Rainbow Dash Working.- Four Months Ago.**_

The Screen flickers with nothing on-screen only a dull buzzing sound is heard.

Suddenly a flash of light comes on showing Rainbow Dash quickly dart around the sky busting up clouds with ease as giggling is heard in the background.

" Yeah!...Go Rainbow Dash! " Silvers voice echos about.

The Screen fades to black.

A few flickers later the screen flashes on a view of a large Meadow in the background before the screen falls to Rainbow casting an odd look.

" Since when do you film everything Silver? " Rainbow asks as she tilts her head to the side slowly.

" What do you mean? " Silvers voice replies with a confused tone.

" Don't play dumb Silver for like the last week you've been filming everything..." Rainbow spoke as she galloped forward down a trail the screen moving after her at a normal pace.

" At The Market you're filming at the lake you're filming I mean c'mon put down the sphere girl! " Rainbow giggled aloud slowly looking back to the screen over her shoulder.

" Huh...well it's just it helps..." Silver spoke the screen distorts for a second as the sphere turns towards the Meadow in the distance.

" Helps with what? " Rainbow asked continuing forward.

" ..." Nothing but shallow breathing could be heard from behind the sphere as Silver stopped walking allowing Rainbow dash to almost walk away into the horizon.

Rainbow Dash turns around confused as the screen shuts off.

* * *

_**Holosphere.D.D.1. Active - Ponyville/ Twilight Sparkles' Home.- Late Afternoon.** _

The Screen abruptly switches on outside an oak door near a house built into a large tree a gray hoof bangs against the door in a gentle fashion as rustling is heard within.

" Yes?...Oh hello Ditzy...how may I help you? " Twilights voice rang out from above as the screen tilted upwards a Violet colored Alicorn smiled down from the balcony.

" Oh!...Hey Twilight!...I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff! " Ditzys voice rang out loudly as the Alicorn just nodded slowly.

" That's nice what is it? " Twilight asked as she turned towards the balcony doorway.

" Um...well it's about Silver-Star and Zig-Zag..." Ditzy spoke aloud as the Alicorn poked her head over the balcony railing in a serious tone eyes burning towards the screen.

" Mmmmhmm..." Twilight hummed aloud softly as the screen looked back towards the closed-door again then back up to the pony.

" Um...aren't you going to open up? " Ditzys voice asked in a surprised tone to Twilight.

" I'm sorry Ditzy I just remembered I'm in the middle of something important and need to tend to it please return tomorrow and we'll talk I promise..." Twilight quickly rushed things off vanishing into the home the balcony door closing shut firmly.

" But...but..." Ditzy sighed as the screen gazed down to the ground clicking off.

* * *

_**Holosphere.D.D.1. Active- Ditzy Doos Yard - Night.**_

The sphere clicked on silence filling the air as the sky was black., Stars shined brightly overhead as the soft sound of hooves against the ground could be heard.

" Hmmm...I brought a sphere with me today to watch as I went uptown and it was just nothing really..." Ditzy could be heard yawning aloud voice filled with a sleepy tone.

"Ummm...Twilight acted weird but said we can talk tomorrow so that's good I'm looking forward to it. " Ditzys voice spoke in a softer tone now the trail ahead leading to a small house in the distance.

Slowly the screen fades to black.

* * *

_**Holosphere.D.D.1. Active. - Inside Ditzy Doos Home.-Late Night.** _

The sphere powers up as the screen shows the yard of Ditzy Doo from a window seal silence is all around as the wind gently blows outside swaying the tall grass side to side.

A low humming is heard in the distance as the screen flickers for a split second the grass sways in a gentle motion the calm of the night showering all.

Slowly Drumming dull and deep is heard in the distance as the sky slowly becomes darker and darker the light from the stars above fade away.

All sound suddenly vanishes as the grass can still be seen swaying on-screen.

Within the reflection of the window a hazy figure can be made out on-screen covered in pure black that seems as if it's crawling., The screen flickers on and off quickly.

The face can't be made out as the screen becomes normal no features only...nothing.

Screen Turns off.

* * *

_**A/N: Well here it is I hope you are all enjoying so far if you like this please R&R.**_


End file.
